


Payback time

by All_Might_Jr



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: (This was my first fanfic so I wanted to post it! And not because my memos are over run with fanfictions and this was already done and collecting dust!)When Steve calls Peter answers and he is not afraid to let him have it! So when the traitors return why not have a little fun at their expense?





	Payback time

_RING!_

_RING! RING_

Peter nearly choked on his cereal when he heard the unfamiliar ringing sound. Pulling out his phone he looks at it, thinking Mr. Stark might've changed his ringtone. 

_RING! RING! RING!_

Frowning Peter walked over to the wall safe that was behind the bar. Putting his ear to the cool metal Peter waits...

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Ow! Crap!" He groans as he holds his ear. 

Quickly putting in the combination he opens the little metal door and pulls out a little note.

_Tony,_

_I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you -- if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

_Steve_

Gritting his teeth Peter slammed the paper on the countertop, craking the poor thing, and grabbing the little ear hurter.

"WHAT?!"

_"Ow! Tony? Why did you scream?!"_

Peter looked down at the little flip phone in his hand and saw the name "Steve" as the caller. Growling Peter goes to yell again but Steve started to speak.

_"I'm sorry for calling you so late. I....I just wanted to hear your voice. You haven't been on TV except helping Spiderman a few months ago a-and....I'm sorry. I love you so much Tony. I miss you so much. I wish I could wrap my arms around you again. I wish I could taste your lips again. I wish I could see that dazzling smile again. I wish I could-"_

"You made your choice Captain Rogers and you chose wrong." Peter said with a growl. "Your just an old fool who gave up a man who loved you and trusted you. Thanks to you he was devastated and extremely hurt after what you did."

Peter heard the sharp take of breath on the other end and smirked proudly. "You not only hurt him but thanks to the little war you started Mr. Rhodes can't walk, Vision lost his first love and is now terrified of her, Scott lost the chance to be with his daughter again, Dr. Banner and Thor lost friends, Clint and Natasha lost Laura, Barney and the kids and Mr. Stark lost the love of his life because nobody would listen to him and you weren't any better. In fact all of that was your fault and guess what! Mr. Stark isn't going to bail you out of your blunder this time." Peter says as he pours himself some juice. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is maybe you should've opened your ears instead of your slutty legs you _puta perra_."

Smirking Peter hung up the phone and turned it off before putting it and the note back inside of the safe then slamming it shut. Sighing he picks up his juice and takes a gulp before spitting it out in surprise when he sees Rhodey, Loki, Happy, Pepper and Tony standing/sitting on the other side of the bar with proud looks on their faces and chinese food in hand.

"Uh.....hi!" He says with a wave then notices the crack in the bar. "I might've broken the counter.

Tony put his bags of food down and jumped over the bar to hug Peter, surprising the teen. "I love this kid!" Tony says as Peter hugs him back with a happy smile.

\------------------------------------------

Tony smiled as he gently carded his fingers through Peter's soft, milk chocolate colored locks. The kid had fallen asleep while watching Monsters Inc and had ended up snuggling into Tony's side. "The kid's cute isn't he?"

Sighing Tony looks towards his open wall window and glared at the other brunette that was causally playing with a arrow. "Hello Clint. What can I do you for?" Tony asks as he covers Peter's ear. "If Peter hasn't woken up yet then I guess your not a threat so what do you want?"

"Where's my family?" Clint asks as he stomps over to the bed that Tony and Peter were occupying.

"Your family? Oh! That's right! You mean your little niece and nephew's." Tony says as he carefully sat up. Chuckling softly at Clint's confused face Tony looks him in the eye. "Don't act confused Barton. Fury gave me your file after I told him about the Civil War. That's how I know that if I pull your arm around your back you'll dislocate your shoulders so you can get away and that you have a scar on your butt that you got from trying to juggle beakers, dropping them then falling on to them which made one scratch you ass deep enough to make the scar."

Clint frowns before going to speak but stops when Peter starts to cry in his sleep. "P-Please.....please don't go.....uncle.....auntie....." The boy whines as he gripped the blanket tighter in a pale hand.

"Great. Now look at what you and Romanoff did." Tony says as he carefully rocked the boy back and forth. "Ever since you two left he's been having nightmares. Know what? Fuck you Barton. Leave before I call out for Rhodey, Loki or Thor. I'm sure they all have a few choice words for you for leaving a kid with abandonment issues."

Clint looked down at Peter before turning away with a sigh. "Tell him I'm sorry. Please." He says softly. "Tell my family that I'm sorry."

"I'm done getting you all out of trouble Clint. Once your pardoned I'm not doing shit for you expect maybe get you a place to stay." Tony says with a frown as he wiped Peter's eyes. "I don't want any of you traitors near my sons or my brother."

Clint grit his teeth, holding back his tears. He knew he shouldn't have come. He knew he should've just stayed at the hideout. Sighing he turned around and walked to Peter. Bending down he kisses Peter's forehead before being punched in the face. 

"Don't touch my kid." Tony growls as he carefully puts Peter back on the bed. Grabbing the back of Clints vest he drags him to the wall window and dangled him outwards. "I don't want to see your face again until I come pick you and team cap up in two days. If you come back I will cut off that little worm you call a dick."

Dropping the man Tony watches him fall until Clint uses his zipline to connect to another building and swings over to it. Huffing Tony closes the wall and locks it. Drawing the curtains he sighs and turns to Peter who was rubbing his eyes. Smiling he walks over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey kid. You alright?" He asks as he gently rubbed the top of the boys head. 

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Peter says softly.

"Wanna sleep in here?"

"Yes please."

Tony smiled and watched Peter lay back down as he too got under the covers. "Good night Petey."

"Good night Mr. Stark."

\------------------------------------------

Yawning Tony sat up and looked to his side and chuckled. Vision and Peter were hugging while fast asleep with the blankets tangled around their legs. Vision blinked open his eyes and smiled at Tony. "Hello Tony. I had a nightmare last night and crept into bed with you and Peter." He says softly. "I hope that was ok."

"Don't worry about it Vis. You alright? Was it the Wanda dream again?" Tony asks as he swung his legs over the bed. 

"Yes and yes. Thank you for worrying for me." Vision says as he sat up with Peter in his arms. "I will go start breakfast."

"Uh...."

"Don't worry Tony, Peter has taught me how to make scrambled eggs along with hard boiled. If you would like bacon or sausage I may have to use the microwave and oven." Vision says as he stands. "Ah yes you also have to go in for your prostate exam today."

"What?! I thought that was tomorrow!"

"Nope. Today. Also you still haven't scheduled your colonoscopy." Vision says as he holds the back of Peter's head to his shoulder. 

"Shit."

"Yes you'll be doing that a lot to prepare for it."

Tony choked on a laugh as Vision walked out of the room with a triumphant smirk.

\------------------------------------------

Peter yawned as he woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon making him look around only to realise that he was in big, warm arms. "Hello man of spiders. Did you sleep well?"

Peter jumped and looked up at Thor who was smiling gently at him. He nodded and leaned close to the bigger mans chest. Listening to the others heart he let out a soft sigh. "Your majesty can I ask you a question?" Peter whispered.

"Of course little one. What's troubling you?" Thor asks softly, trying not to let his worry show or be heard.

Peter took a shaky breath as he looked up and stared straight in Thor's eye no matter how uncomfortable it was for him. "Y-You won't leave u-us will you?" He asks as he tries not to look away.

Thor's heart broke at the look in the boy's eyes having seen it in his own brothers many times before. He recognised the saddness, the fear of abandonment, the fear of being struck, the fear that if he spoke out of turn he will be left behind. He was not going to let this young midgaurdian feel this way. Wrapping his arms around the boy tightly he kisses Peter's forehead and held the side of his face in a large hand.

"I will never leave you alone little one. That is a promise I will keep til the end of time." Thor says softly as Peter nuzzled the warm hand. 

Loki smiled from his spot at the kitchens island. Standing he helped Vision prepare the plates and grabbed himself a pudding cup. "Breakfast is ready you two!" He calls over as Tony walks down the hall towards the kitchen.

Thor smiled as he carried Peter over and carefully placed him in a chair at the table near the island. "How awake is he?" Tony asks as he pulled out the orange juice.

"He is still mostly asleep. He asked me a serious question and started to doze off again while listening to my heart." Thor says while taking his plate of eggs, pop tarts and fruit.

"Soooooo sippy cup?" Tony says just as Peter's head hit the table. 

"Correct!"

Grabbing a sippy cup he looks up at one of Friday's cameras and gives her a thumbs up. A minute later Bruce walked into the kitchen with a frown. "Tony. What. The. Hell!"

"Shhhh the baby is sleeping." Tony snickers as he walked to the table. 

"Why would you have /that/ play on my phone?!" Bruce whispers as he takes his plate from Loki. "Thank you Loki."

"Hey it may hurt my heart but it was the perfect thing to wake you up." Tony says while sitting down. Reaching over he gently shook Peter awake. "Pete. Breakfast."

"I like pineapples." Peter says softly.

"Awww." Bruce coos as he sits next to Peter. 

Peter whined as he woke up. Tony handed him a sippy cup with orange juice in it. "Thank you." He whispers as he tries to blindly get the straw into his mouth. 

Bruce chuckles and holds the straw still for the boy. Finally getting the straw into his mouth Peter smiled as he drank the orange goodness. Looking down at his cup he frowned. "Why do I have the Stitch tumbler and you guys have cups?" He asks.

"Because you were still asleep and a sleepy Petey means spills." Tony teases with a smirk. "So the sleepy baby gets a sippy."

Peter stuck his tounge out at Tony as Loki put his food in front of him. "It's a tumbler not a sippy!" He pouts before smiling at his plate. "Thank you your highness." He says with a happy smile towards Loki. "Hey! My lego spoon and fork!"

"Yes we found them in the couch yesterday. Eat up young spider. You need your energy." Loki says as he kisses the top of Peter's head. "Then go get dressed. When your aunt entrusted us with you that ment that you had to be dressed by noon."

Peter chuckled and nodded. "Yes your highness." Peter says while scooping some eggs onto his spoon.

Loki smiled and sat next to Thor. "So King T'Challa and his sister are arriving today huh?" Bruce says with a smirk when Tony gagged on his eggs in surprise. 

"Fuuuuudge. I was going to say fudge." Tony says as he spots Vision and Loki's glares. "I forgot they were coming today!"

Peter giggled at the look on Tony's face. "Don't worry Mr. Stark. I'll help you get ready." Peter says with a smile.

"Thanks Pete." Tony says smiling slightly. "I really don't know what teenagers these days like so do you think you can keep T'Challa's sister entertained?"

"Sure! No problem." Peter says as Bruce wipes his mouth off.

Tony smiles and looks around the table. Taking a bite of his food he can't help but think that it's all so...domestic. It's...It's nice.

\------------------------------------------

Peter laughs as he walks on his hands. "I'm getting so dizzy." He laughs while walking towards the elevator.

"Pete? What are you doing?" Tony asks while sipping his coffee.

"I'm walking on my hands."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how long I could do it before I got dizzy or bumped into something."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Twelve minutes."

"......I wanna try."

Putting his coffee down Tony backflips and lands on his hands. Hand walking over to Peter they both laugh when Loki walks in then walks out yelling out, "Thor! Thor they had too much sugar again! Get the vegetable juice ready!"

Both brunettes press their stomachs against the elevator and grin. "Alright the first one to Thor and Loki's room wins!" Tony says as he looks over at Peter.

Right before they start the doors open which causes both of them to fall in surprise. "Ow." They say in unison.

A deep chuckle and a few snickers caused both brunettes to turn their heads and see T'Challa, two dora's and a teen girl. "It seems you two have gotten quite chummy since we last met hm?" T'Challa says as he helps Peter up.

Smiling Peter hugs T'Challa tightly but is careful of his strength. "Hello your majesty! I missed you!" He says as he looks up at the taller man.

T'Challa smiles fondly and gently ruffles the boy's hair a bit. "Hello Peter. I missed you too. How are your ears?" He says while trying to ignore the snaps of a camera to his right.

"Better! It's been a year and the nightmares are almost gone! Did you get my letter?" Peter asks smiling. 

"Yes I did. I loved the pictures you sent with it and the drawing. My mother enjoyed the photos of the skyline. She had it enlarged and framed." The man says as he watches Peter try to get his fleeing hand back on his head but suddenly gets pulled away by his sister. 

"Brother? Where have you been hiding this cutie?" She says but jumped when the brunette suddenly lurched to T'Challa, shaking slightly.

"Shuri do not grab him like that so suddenly. He only likes to be touched by people he knows." T'Challa says as he holds Peter close to his chest. "Peter it is alright. My sister is only dangerous when she has had a dozen cups of coffee, a sifi movie binge and a blowtorch."

Peter snickered slightly as Tony stood and hugged Peter. "Come on buddy. You know what to do when we have company right?" He says softly.

Peter nods and rushes out the elevator. Tony chuckles and welcomes the four new people into his home. "Follow me and I'll show you something weird yet cute." He says as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Welcome! Sit down and I'll get to you in a moment." Peter says as he pulls a apron on. 

"What is he doing?" Shuri asks.

"Well we've been watching My Hero Achademia and his favorite villain is   
Kurogiri so he pretends to be him sometimes." Tony says as he sits next to a dozing Bruce. "Just sit down and order off of these little menus and he'll make you the drink or the food that's on there." 

The four Wakandan's look at each other before sitting down. Shuri picked up her menu and looked it over. _"For pretend these options look really good. Huh? Pfft!"_

Shuri started laughing as she points at a menu item on the laminated paper. "B-Brother! Your-Your on the menu!" She laughs out. 

T'Challa blushes slightly at the name of a milkshake meal. "The black panther? Peter why did you name this meal that?" He asks as the two dora's next to him try not to laugh.

"Huh? Oh! I saw what you ate in Germany when I was stuck in the hospital for a week. You seemed to like it so I decided that I would make it something on the menu! After all you did have like twenty of them in a week." Peter says as he pulls out a little tub of blueberries and a bag of salad.

T'Challa smiled and watched Peter. A moment later the brunette was holding a bowl of salad with blueberries, strawberries and chicken on top and a glass of raspberry lemonade.

"Dr. Banner! Time for lunch!" Peter says while putting the bowl and glass down. 

"Huh? Oh thanks _bachcha makadee_." Bruce says as he takes the fork that was offered to him.

Peter smiles as he pulled out a pen and notepad. "Ok folks! What'll it be?"

\------------------------------------------

Shuri smiled as she finished her oreo milkshake. "Thanks for the milkshake Peter!" She says as the other teen finished with the dishes.

"No problem! Sorry I freaked out in the elevator. Ever since the airport fight I don't like people who I barely know touching me. Reminds me of...Wanda." Peter says with a shiver. 

"Wanda? What happened?" Shuri asks cautiously. 

Tony growled at the name as Bruce started to turn green. Peter turned to T'Challa and gave him a questioning look. T'Challa nodded slightly. "It is alright Peter. She's trustworthy as well as our friends here." He says as he gestures to his sister and the two bickering doras.

Peter takes a deep breath before putting the last two plates in the drainer. Grabbing the oven mits he pulls out the chicken nuggets, tenders and fries as he explains.

"It was during the fight. Steve said that it was Mr. Starks fault that they were fighting, said that it was his fault that he cheated, that he was just trying to protect a friend. I called BS and smacked him with my shoe while swinging by and shouted 'Oh he need some milk!' When I landed he just looked at me like I was crazy. I yelled and screamed at him, kicked him in the nards and called him a slut then spit on him. I was so angry that I didn't see Wanda's attack." Peter says as he gives the chicken and fries to the doras. "Do you guys want some more soda?"

They both nod as they pick up a tender but drop them immediately when they felt how hot they are. "You just saw me pull them out of the oven!" Peter laughed. 

Pouring them more soda Peter continued, "She shot off some of her magic and well...she made me see the worst thing possible. It also drove me into a sensory attack and a seizure. All I remember from what happened outside of the horrible memory was Team Ironman and Mr. Bucky trying to help me calm down." He says as he put the soda cans in the recycling bin. "It didn't help and I ended up breaking my own arm and cracking my skull. I already had a dislocated shoulder after that bridge thing was dropped on me by Steve along with three broken ribs, broken leg, and bruised kidneys from the giant Ant-Man. Now that big guy was scary but awesome to bring down."

Shuri felt her blood boil. Sure she had made friendly with Wanda when her brother had given the troublemakers some supplies before kicking them out on their asses but what Peter said was done to him...she wanted to run that bitch over with a tank.

A loud shatter caused her to jump and look up to see Peter trembling so hard it was visible as he stared wide eyed at the broken milkshake glass in front of him. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark." Peter says as he tries to pick up the pieces. 

Bruce and Tony rushed to Peter's side and helped him up. "Hey Pete why don't you and Shuri go kill some zombies or watch that loud irish guy that gave me a headache?" Tony asks softly as he gently nudges Peter past the glass. 

"Huh? Oh uh...ok." Peter says as he walked over to Shuri and took her hand. "Come on Shur-I-I mean your highness. Mr. Stark let's me play zombie games that Aunt May won't let me."

Shuri smirks and nods. "I'm so gonna win!" She cheers as they rush towards Peter's room.

"Keep the door open!" Bruce and T'Challa shout just as Shuri was about to close the door.

"Suck a dick!" Shuri says as she quickly closes the door. 

"Stop watching all those vines!" T'Challa shouts. 

\------------------------------------------

Peter and Shuri laugh as Jack ran away in the game he was playing. "Hey! You wanna play a game?" Shuri suddenly asks.

Peter frowned but nodded. "Sure!"

"Awesome! Ok does Stark have any game systems?" Shuri asks as she stands up.

"Um...I don't think so. I know Clint used to own a Wii U and a PlayStation but we broke the Wii and blew up the PlayStation." Peter says as he watched Shuri pull her shoes on. "We have a 360 though!"

"Come on. We're going shopping." Shuri says as she grabs her backpack. "Change out of your pajamas and we can head out."

"I..I'm not wearing my pajamas anymore." Peter says as he stands up.

Shuri looks at the track pants and too big of a shirt the other teen was wearing. "Alright now were not only going console shopping were going clothes shopping." She says as she grabs Peter's shoes. "Aww! You got little Iron men on your shoes!"

Peter blushes as he snatches his shoes from the girl. "Sh-Shut up!" Peter stutters making Shuri laugh.

\------------------------------------------

It was a hour later when Peter found himself looking around a cosplay shop with Tony, Shuri, T'Challa and the two Doras for a Halloween costume. Walking over to the video game section Peter immediately zoomed in on the Detroit Become Human cosplay. Oh he had an evil idea.

\------------------------------------------

"So you want us to pretend that we're androids from Detroit, say that we're copies of the people who died due to the results of the traitors?" Bruce asks frowning.

Peter nods as smirks grow on everybody's faces. "Oh this is going to be fun."

\------------------------------------------

The next morning was a blur of lines being read, costumes being flung everywhere and giggling having to be kept under control. When it was finally show time the "androids" lined up in front of the elevator when Vision said the traitors were here. Once the elevator dinged they all stood stiff as boards with their eyes closed except Vision who was holding a old bottle of whiskey and disguised as Tony.

"Tony! We're-oh...right." Happy says in a sad tone as he walked over to Stark. "Android! Wake up. The traitors are back."

Tony opened his eyes along with the others, all in sync. The traitors jumped in shock until Vision let his human disguise disappear. 

"Welcome home." They all say in unison causing the returning to jump in shock.

Peter smirks inwardly. _"Time for a little payback bitches."_


End file.
